The Race
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: A short onechapter fic about the CC episode The Race. I added hints of SS and a huge hint at the end by Syaoran. Really hope you like it! Please RR!


Well I made a fic about Power's Ploy so I decided to write one about The Race, which is the episode with the Dash Card. I will make the ending really kawaii but I am only hinting that S+S like each other, well in the end there is a huge hint! Many of you said I should rewrite some more episodes so that it what I will do. Please R+R!!! Really hope you like it!

The Race

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

^Flash Backs^

Syaoran's POV

I laid down on my bed slowly, looking at the ceiling, deeply in thought.

^"Li-kun did you use the Dash Card on Rei?"

"The card's powers are not suppose to be used like that," I said looking into her deep green eyes.

"Oh," She said looking down.

"I just happened to have it with me, but I did not use its powers," I said holding it up.

Her face lit up into a smile.

She hugged me, running back to her friends. ^

~This is making me weak, having feelings who needs them?~ 

I got up slowly and walking to the balcony, sighing to my self.

~I don't like her, or do I? What is she doing to my head and my heart? I can't possibly like her, right? Then why do I help her? And why do I always think about her? ~

I was deep in thought about the Dash Card. Then about how I sent it out to help Rei win the race. ~I most of had a reason for helping Rei, right? I know the reason. ~ I scolded my self coldly.

^"Catch the Card Kinomoto!"

"I can't."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because then, Rei can't win her race. It is her dream to win that race, I'm her friend I can't do that to her."^

~I did it to make Sakura happy. Why does making her happy matter to me so much? ~

^"Sakura's happiness is my happiness. I'm her friend, and when she is sad I have to do everything in my power to make her happy again. You are her friend to Li-kun, but I know you might think of her differently then you think of me."

"What do you mean think differently?"

Tomoyo laughed and walked away. "You will find out," (Hehehehe Tomoyo always knew that S+S would get together.)

~Sakura's happiness is my happiness? But, what did she mean by I think of her differently? ~

I looked at the sky as her smile popped into my head again. I tried to shake it off, but then I heard a voice.

"Li-kun?"

I turned around and saw Sakura standing in front of me.

"Kinomoto, what are you doing here?" I said shocked at her standing on my balcony by my apartment at 2 AM in the morning.

"I really don't know, but something has been bothering me. I did not thank you earlier."

"Thank me for what?"

"For helping Rei out. I know you did not use its powers, but I just wanted to thank you, you have helped me out a lot. I probably would not have this many cards with out your help," She said putting her head down in shame.

"The real reason I am here is, because I want to give you these. I am not Card Captor," She said handing me the cards with tears running down her face.

I looked in my hand at the cards we caught. ~I'm came here for the cards and now I have them, but I can't take them, because like I said these are the cards WE caught together. ~

I handed her the cards back, "These are the cards we caught together, Sakura. You're the card mistress and the belong to you," I grabbed my cards and handed them to her.

"If any of us should have the cards it should be you."

She held the cards in her hand and smiled handing them back, "These are the cards we caught together, Syaoran. (first name basis!!) They belong to you."

We stood there for a moment and I said, "Now don't be going soft on me, Kinomoto," I said smirking.

She smiled, "Yeah right, Li-kun. I am going to get those cards from you one day you just wait and see," She called out Fly and jumped on her wand flying into the night sky.

"I would love to see you try and get my cards." I said still smirking.

She laughed flying away, "We will just have to see who will win."

I held the Dash card in my hand tightly as she flew away, "I guess we will!" I yelled as she flew home.

"Well, one race is over, but there is one race still going on."

I said walking back to my room.

"A race for her heart."

Hehehehe so Syaoran realizes that he loves Sakura-chan! In Power's Ploy he was flirting with her (in my fanfic Power's Ploy). I think when Sakura ran after Syaoran that she liked him and showed signs of liking him, (As a Friend, Sadly.) she realized that even though Syaoran acted cold he was really kind in his heart and I think from that day on that she was trying to melt his cold heart. Please R+R!! Sorry it was so short!! If you did not get the title then I will explain see I called it the Race because the is what the CC episode name is but I also called it that because at the end Syaoran said the even thought one race was over (race for dash and Rei's race.) another race is still going on (A race for Sakura's heart. Get it? Well hope you do! Ja till next time!

If you what the episodes Syaoran stops blushing at Yuki around the time of the Freeze card and her starts blushing at Sakura. Lol, I watched all the episodes it took two days but I finished, and I looked for the signs when Syaoran started to like Sakura. It started around the freeze card and Sakura started to like Syaoran was after he helped her get over Yuki.


End file.
